


Sweet Joyful Torment

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Devil, F/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Witch - Freeform, angel - Freeform, dub-con, rough, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is called to a mansion out in the middle of nowhere, and there, he finds a most unusual scene. Someone was already here and has claimed the prey, a bunch of angels. But one of those angels hasn't gotten away that easily, and Dante soon encounters the one witch considered to be his equal.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Joyful Torment

The old mansion lay deserted before him, an icy wind blowing into his face. Dante shrugged lightly to himself when he took a closer look at the old building. Despite the warnings he had heard left and right before he had come to this place, it didn’t look all that bad to him. At least at first sight—there was no way to tell what would emerge from it once he got too close. Not that he had any problem getting his ass into trouble, though. If the payment was right, he would have done just about anything.

The demon hunter carefully walked up and down in front of the gate, at first trying to get an impression of the mansion. As nothing seemed to be off about it, despite the unusual exterior with gargoyles and rather sophisticated ornaments covering the walls, he hopped over the gate, strolling towards the door of the mansion. He would rather have liked to hang around at his desk and eat some pizza, but there was work beckoning for him to be done, and the payment wasn't too bad either. So he had to bite a bullet there and get off his lazy ass for once. It wasn't that he didn't like his work—he just sometimes would have preferred to have a ton of money and no worries about it any longer.

The white-haired male stopped when he heard some strange noises coming from the inside. Dante grinned to himself when he realized that they were coming from a female moaning in what seemed to be both sexual ecstasy and pain. "Whew... If I had known that there were some dirty games going on inside there, I'd have taken more leather stuff with me..."

Since it seemed to be happening in one of the back rooms of the mansion, Dante had to actually enter. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw that there was blood smeared across the walls, and strange chunks of marble white flesh scattered around. An unusual energy radiated from them, and it made his devil side react. A sneer spread across Dante's face again, and he drew his sword. Now that was a different situation from what he had expected. That he would ever encounter angels was some food for thought indeed.

It was just a problem that someone already seemed to have taken care of them. If there was one thing Dante couldn't have happening, then it was someone stealing from his turf, and from his chances to earn himself some money. He carefully paced closer to where the noises were coming from, and indeed, he was finding more of the angel bits all over the place. He whistled when he stumbled across some particularly nasty-looking parts, looking like red and blue armor (with golden, intricate patterns) which simply had been ripped apart. Whoever had taken care of them had to have insane physical strength.

"Now, my pretty, are you enjoying yourself?" The gleeful voice definitely belonged to a woman. Dante was quite surprised, but his base needs were fully awake now. Two women having fun with one another? That was just too good to be true. "Don't frown, my poor dearie, I can always release you from this pain. But you know that I will have to do away with you then."

The accent in the voice confused Dante a little. What would a chick with such a posh accent do in these parts of the world? It was so remote and wild here, he couldn't imagine that a fine lady would just come here to slaughter some angels. Apparently, though, that was the exact thing having happened. Confusing indeed, but there was something definitely appealing about this. This was bound to be double the fun for him.

His eyes widened when he spotted the two female figures in the room. One was supposedly one of the angels, as she was completely white—white as snow, surrounded by an aura which left a tingling feeling on Dante's skin. The other, however, was a whole different matter. She was clad completely in black leather, wore dangerously high-heeled shoes, had her hairs donned up in a bee-hive, and just oozed pure magical powers. And this woman clad in black was currently teasing, tormenting the white angelic female.

"Oh, what was that? You spotted someone watching you?" The black-haired woman turned around, snickering when she spotted Dante. She crooked a finger at him, inviting him to come closer. Dante swallowed thickly, as he wasn't too sure about that. There just was something about this woman screaming "danger" at him. "You don't have to be shy, pretty boy. It's not nice to play Peeping Tom with two girls having fun."

"I don't know about her, but _you_ definitely have your fun. And had before, since I guess those angels didn't just explode spontaneously." 

Dante didn't sheathe his sword, but he still took on a much more relaxed composure. There didn't seem to be anything to fear from the black-haired woman, at least not as of the moment. Still, he wanted to be careful, very careful around her. She was a danger he couldn't quite pin down at the moment, and if he would engage in a fight with her without knowing her powers and her abilities, it would have amounted to committing suicide, or running into an open knife.

The angel was tied up by chains, and currently forced to kneel on what appeared to be some kind of demonic torture horse. The edge of the torture device pressed between the angel female's legs, making her pant and whimper softly. The black-haired woman seemed to have summoned the horse by some means, and that was confusing Dante a little. Who would take such distinct pleasure in tormenting defenseless enemies?

"You look like a little boy having stumbled upon something really horrible, pretty boy." The black-haired woman snickered, and now Dante noticed the lollipop she lazily suckled on. Immediately, entirely inappropriate thoughts rose to his mind. "Now now, there's nothing to fear for you. You are of demon kind, am I correct? So, in a sense of self-preservation, I don't think that we should fight one another. Our bigger problem are those pesky little angels."

While she spoke, the chains tightened on the angel, until it was moaning more loudly. One of the chains pressed between her legs, forcing her into a more upright position. It meant that the angel female lifted herself off the edge of the wooden horse, but there still was the chain teasing her groin area. And that seemed to be both painful and pleasurable at the same time.

"You have some weird tastes, lady." Dante shook his head at that. "You are creeping me out, honestly. There's something really weird, and really wrong about this."

"And yet you seem to enjoy it, in some way," the woman retorted, snickering quietly. "Call me Bayonetta, pretty boy. And whom do I have the pleasure with?"

"Dante." The white-haired male finally sheathed his sword, trusting her words that she didn't wish to fight him. She didn't seem like the overly deceiving kind of woman, but that could be a mistake on his side, too. He would have to be ready to fight, if it became pertinent. But he trusted that he was at least as tough as that woman, if not tougher.

His eyes were on the angel again, who was shuddering when he approached her. She seemed to be struggling against the chains still, though it was for some different reason than escaping. If he wasn't mistaken, he even could see how the angel blushed, and that was making him sneer. He knew that he was just participating in something particularly perverted, but he just couldn't help it. There was something so utterly appealing about this whole ordeal, he had to find out what the whole fuss was about. And that meant that he had to get very close to this angel, and make her whimper a little more.

"You do love to torment your enemies, right?" He shook his head with a crooked smirk, tugging at one of the chains holding the angel captive. It made the female cry out, her body seeming to react immediately to the sudden input. "I'm comparably tame to that, then. You just want to have your fun with that poor, poor thing."

"Don't you start pitying this little angel." Bayonetta laughed, pushing the angel off the horse and onto the ground. "You would rather like to test how she feels around your cock, no?"

Dante was baffled about how dirty Bayonetta's mouth could be. That had come out of nowhere, and it didn't match the posh accent and the up to then rather careful choice of words. But it was true, he was growing increasingly curious about the whole situation. He gazed at the shuddering angel at the ground, bound by chains and essentially defenseless against the two of them. This was wrong and right on so many levels—and he wanted to abuse this situation, consequences be damned.

The angel cried out in protest, or maybe surprise, as Dante yanked her closer all of a sudden. He fumbled with his pants, growing inexplicably horny now. Maybe, Bayonetta had put some weird kind of spell on him. He wouldn't have put it past the black-haired woman. She seemed to be a witch, and a most powerful at that, so there was little doubt on his mind that she could pull off something like that. He might be rather immune towards magic most of the time, but there was no way he would be able to resist about any kind of spell.

Bayonetta suddenly was behind him, her curvy body pressed against his back, and her hand down between his legs. Dante drew in a sharp breath when she stroke along his cock lightly, her grip secure, yet feather-light. That woman would so get that back later on. He didn't plan on banging the angel only. With how horny and hot he grew, he felt like he would need to relieve his need several times.

"She looks about ready for you," Bayonetta snickered, her hand still around his cock, stroking the impressive length with slow, yet meaningful movements. "You will be a good lover for her, right, pretty boy?"

"Stop calling me that, or I might even start to believe you," Dante replied with a chuckle. "But alright, let's see what the big deal about this angel thing is..."

Bayonetta guided the tip of his cock between the angel's legs, then rubbed him against the soft folds nestled between those thighs. He could feel how the angel trembled against him, begged him in a strange voice to stop. At least, he imagined that was what she was trying to say. He couldn't understand one syllable of the angel's words, but it sounded like she was a little desperate by now. It could also have been that she was desperate to feel him inside of her. That was a wish he would fulfill all too gratefully.

The angel whimpered when he began pushing into her. Dante grunted, feeling those hot, wet fold closing tightly around him. It was incredible how slippery wet the angel was inside. Apparently, Bayonetta's torture from before had made her twitchy and desperate enough for this to be more than just a little enjoyable. Dante sneered, sinking into the angel with a single motion, needing only little guidance and even less patience to be fully hilted inside her. It was strange to feel the angel's cervix pressed tightly against the tip of his cock,since he hadn't imagined the angel to have such an anatomy. He always had imagined that angels were genderless, but apparently, he had been wrong.

Bayonetta moaned close to his ear, apparently enjoying the display he and the angel were giving her. She had pressed close to him, grinding against him, while he was starting to slowly thrust into the angel beneath him. The curvy female angel bounced beneath him, crying out sometimes, her body trembling in the chains. The hot and wet feeling around him drove him crazy, even more so as the angel's body seemed to mold perfectly around him. This was simply insane, and he loved it.

"I'm almost a little jealous of your little angel toy." Bayonetta purred into his ear, and Dante couldn't help but reaching back and stroking along the witch's thigh, which elicited a small gasp from her. Having two females all for himself was simply incredible. This was definitely one of the best hunts so far. "She must feel like a queen when bouncing on your cock like that..."

"Honey, I can make you feel the same..." Dante purred out, snickering when he gave the angel an especially deep thrust, which caused her to orgasm around him. "That was easier than I thought... and I'm still up and hard. Your angel friend seems to be pretty much done, though."

"A pity indeed, but we should correct that." Bayonetta pulled him away from the angel, who laid gasping and exhausted, her breasts quivering with every breath she sucked in. "You can have her a second time after you did me, you big mean demon. I'm craving some entertainment, and you seem to be able to provide it."

Dante almost couldn't believe his luck. Bayonetta had spread her legs wide for him (Gods, she did have amazing flexibility), presenting him a glistening, wet pussy just waiting for a cock to ravage it. Dante crawled over her, giving her a greedy, consuming kiss, while she already guided his cock between her soft petals. Dante grunted when his cockhead was kissed by her nether lips, then finally taken into that hot, wet cunt. She was more than ready for him, and he would take advantage of that fact.

Bayonetta cried out lustily, panting deeply when he finally pushed into her. She was shuddering all over, her nipples hardening into the black leather of her hunting outfit, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She clung to him, her perfume rising into his nose and making him growl in pleasure. She was just a bombshell of a woman, and she was quite the eye-candy. Plus, Bayonetta seemed to be easy enough to get, which was another plus point. He wouldn't have objected a little more fighting for top position, or a struggle for dominance, but this here was quite fine too. A little fun was never too bad.

Dante shifted his hips lightly, angling his cock differently to hit deeper into Bayonetta. He grinned down at her, gyrating his hips, making her moan and shudder. Her fingernails pressed into his back, even through the leather of his coat and the fabric of her gloves. It was incredibly hot that she would claw at him like that. If they had been skin to skin, Dante was sure that he would have been skinned by the end of their encounter.

Bayonetta squeaked when he hit her especially deep, his cockhead ramming against her cervix and making her shudder all over. "Oh, you're such a beast, Dante... I wouldn't have dared to dream that you would be such a heavy hitter..."

"I've been told that before, yes." Dante felt his ego swelling, and his cock throbbed sharply in Bayonetta's cunt. "Mmm, but you don't feel that bad either. I might just be unable to hold back..."

His form began to waver, and Bayonetta cried out when he began growing slightly, his human form being replaced by his demonic shape gradually. His devil shape was coming through, and the demonic being now looming over Bayonetta seemed to appeal to the witch even more than the human form. At least, she moaned like crazy, her body shuddering against him as he drilled into her mercilessly.

The angel laying next to them whimpered, then gasped when Dante suddenly grabbed her and made her lay face down atop of Bayonetta. Sandwiched between the two hunters, the angel had little choice but to be bitten and kissed greedily by Bayonetta. The chains still hadn't released the angel, making it impossible for her to struggle. Plus, she was weakened from a heavy fight with Bayonetta, further worsening her chances of escaping her predicament.

Dante sneered, his clawed fingers stroking along the angel's still wet cunt. She quivered and protested in her strange language again, and Bayonetta laughed breathlessly. They pushed her into a half sitting position together, before more chains appeared and fixed the angel in her position, forcing her to lean into the harness forged from the chains and hang there helplessly. Bayonetta began grabbing and suckling at the angel's supple breasts, while Dante's clawed fingers began teasing her over and over again.

The angel cried out when Dante sank his fingers to the hilt into her, wiggling them around between the hot folds. Bayonetta had grabbed the angel's breasts tighter, as if she needed to hold on amidst the hammering Dante gave her. She was helpless beneath him, but not as helpless as the angel was between them. They treated their captive without mercy, sneering at one another and exchanging heated kisses now and then during the debauchery they committed.

Dante groaned when he began leaking hot cum into Bayonetta, making the witch grit her teeth and whimper from pleasure. She looked slightly disheveled by now, her leather clothes revealing themselves to Dante to be hair, magically formed into the skin-tight outfit. The angel seemed to beg for mercy still, or maybe for more, since she apparently was envious of all the fun Bayonetta had. Dante grinned, ramming into Bayonetta at a merciless pace. He still could hold out for a while, even though he began leaking pre like mad. Soon, it turned into pure, white semen, but it wasn't an orgasm yet. Bayonetta groaned in frustration, finally reaching beneath her and giving Dante's balls a good, hard squeeze.

That was what the devil had needed, and he came with a loud groan inside of Bayonetta. She shuddered, whimpering in an orgasm shaking her. The angel between them was near silent, only now and then uttering faint, helpless sounds. She still wanted some fun, but they wouldn't give it to the angel so readily. She would have to beg for it some more, and until then, the witch and the devil lazily made out and ground against one another, to milk each other from the last traces of their orgasms.

"That's much better already..." Dante purred darkly, grabbing the angel by the throat, until it was gagging and struggling. "Now, what to do about that little pretty thing?"

By now, his skin had turned pitch black, safe for a few red highlights. Leathery wings spread from his back, horns had grown from between the white strands of his hair, and his body had gained muscle mass as well as height. He felt squeezed inside of Bayonetta, and knew that he had to feel agonizingly huge inside of the witch. It seemed, though, that she had more tolerance than an average woman towards his generous size, and that was something he needed to take advantage of.

"I think we should allow her to feel your …  _massive assets_ ," Bayonetta purred with a sultry voice. She shuddered when he pulled out of her, leaking with his hot semen. She pressed her hand onto her sex, winking at him and biting her lower lip. Bayonetta sure was a tease, and it made Dante's cock twitch once more. "I think you should try to sink back into her. Her mouth needs to be unobstructed... After all, there's so much delicious begging coming from her.

"So you understand what she is saying?" Dante was a little intrigued, but not quite that interested that he would have stopped grabbing the angel and grinding against her in a clearly sexual manner. "I thought it was just some gibberish. I didn't understand a thing she said."

"It's not that important anyway." Bayonetta laughed, leaning back and seeming to enjoy the sight of the huge demon molesting the struggling, helpless angel. "Oh, you definitely make for a wicked fiend. We should work together some time soon. There might even be the chance for more pillow talk, sweety."

Dante grinned, before he grabbed the angel and lifted her higher, standing with spread legs and grinding up against her. He held the angel firmly, dragging her across his cock, which already was twitching impatiently once more. Bayonetta scooted closer on her knees, suckling on his balls, while he began impaling the angel on his cock, making her cry out even more than before. This time, he definitely was unbearably huge for the angel, and it caused her pain. But at that moment, he didn't feel much like being merciful on the enemy.

Bayonetta remained between his legs, suckling on his sensitive balls while he was fucking the angel with short, hard thrusts. She was whimpering and thrashing in the chains, but was helpless to let all of it happen to her. Dante groaned in pleasure at the double sensation, the wet silky cunt around him and those eager, skillful lips and tongue on his balls bringing a multitude of almost unbearable sensations to him. This was almost maddening, and he couldn't help but hiss at the input.

"You're such a big, mean boy..." Bayonetta cooed while he mercilessly fucked the angel, until she was crying out with a hoarse voice. "I think I'll still have lots and lots of fun with you."

"And I with you..." Dante growled out, snickering and driving his shaft so deeply into the angel it made her whimper in pain. "Oh fuck, this angel sure can take a lot of punishment. This is fucking insane..."

Dante grunted deeply as he emptied his load into the angel, shuddering all over and grinning to himself. That was much better already. With two orgasms under his belt, he could let up on the angel a little. Just to give her a bit of a breather, while he was charging up again right away.

"Now, my big bad boy..." Bayonetta purred, stroking along his thighs as they had shifted away from the angel, who hung in the chains and still was panting, dripping with Dante's potent, thick devil seed. "You are just the thing I have been looking for. Your power is teeming, as is mine. We should definitely team up and show the world that the dark side is always the fun side."

"Well, I don't particularly like being on the dark side alone..." Dante sighed, shrugging lightly. "But what the Hell, I'm in. I might be hunting demons for the fun of it, and to protect humans, but I guess our motives are not that different?"

"Not all that much." Bayonetta grinned, climbing into his arms and grinding against him. By now, her hunting outfit hung around her in shreds, giving more than just teasing glances at a truly smoking hot body. "And now again, loverboy. This time with a little more feeling..."

 


End file.
